Bloodlust
by Duo of Carnage
Summary: Lady Noh is determined to destroy that wench Oichi at Kanegasaki once and for all. However, a skilled samurai of similar...interests...diverts her attention...
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Uuummm...yeah. Samurai Warriors 2 (and 1...and everything in-between and after) does not belong to us. We're just using its characters and whatnot for our own maniacal, yet strangely satisfying fictional endeavors. 'Tay?

Warning: Believe it or not, we kinda don't know. There won't be any cursing of any kind (for once), but there _will_ be some fairly crude language in terms of content. Oh, yeah! And some (more like major) OOC-ness! We think that's it. Well, I guess we do know after all, ne?

_Kei_: Wassup, peoples!? We missed everyone so very much 'since you've been gone!' Well, actually, _we've_ been the ones that took off out the blue, but give us a break! With projects coming out of our butts, random tests and finals to study for, Tira and I just never managed to really get to together and work on "Ignition of Desire." And once summer came, we just had to 'breakaway' even more.

_Tira:_ Sorry, folks. Kei's been on a bit of a Kelly Clarkson high for three days. Don't ask why, but I tell ya, I think it's because her birthday is coming up in 2 days -

_Kei: _Yap! So I 'spect lossa presents!

_Tira: _Yeah. Also, since we have gained immense new interest in the Samurai Warriors and KH (mainly Squall x Riku) fanfic worlds, and not to mention that we're uberly nervous and scared to set foot in the lemon territory for our beloved latest updated fic, "Ignition of Desire" is hereby - get ready - ON HIATUS!

_Kei: _Yes. We won't see that masterpiece for a while, so please don't hold your breath too long. But anyhow, without any further ado, we give you the first chapter of "Bloodlust", without any other info on this new fic whatsoever, accept that in terms of history, some of what we will tell you is kinda true, but the rest is coming completely from out of the blue.

**Chapter 1: Crimson Rain**

* * *

Kanegasaki. 

The silent, mournful forest would inevitably become the site of an awful battle. A man, Nagamasa Azai, whose desire to become honorable...and to ultimately destroy his most powerful enemy - his brother in-law - Lord Nobunaga Oda, would be the one to initiate it.

Fighting with the Azai was the Asakura clan, long-time allies. The most important member of this army to Nagamsa, however, was not a fellow general or lieutenant, but his wife (and Nobunaga's sister), Oichi. She was a radiant lady, a true beauty, but strong-willed. She had no qualms about siding with her husband in this war, but a certain someone on the opposing brigade was terribly confused and and anrgy at Oichi for making such an...unwise and clearly hasty decision.

Lady Noh, Nobunaga's wife, glared coldly into the distance where she knew Oichi and her snivelling minions were preparing for battle. She couldn't believe that wench had dared to abandon her only family; her brother; her own flesh and blood! And even if they _weren't_ related, she _still_ should have sided with Nobunaga simply because she served him since she was a mere adolescent and was loyal to him for many years! But, unfortunately, they _were_ related. Noh, with her shrewd eyes flashing, came to a gruesome conclusion: '_If that child plans to spill so much as even a drop of my love's blood, I'll spill hers - TENFOLD!_' Then, the far-off sound of pounding hooves snapped her out of her voilent reverie.

Nobunaga rode to Noh's side and gazed upon her. He had never seen her so lovely, all seething and dangerous. He could practically smell her disdain and hatred pouring from her skin. He questioned her softly.

"Noh, are you ready to fight to the death with me?" She looked up at him - coldly, at first - and flashed him a brief, yet sincere smile. "I am, my love. I'm ready to fight _for_ you, as well. The question, though, is are you ready to face your blood?"

Nobunaga was deeply surprised by Noh's question, but answered in simple Nobunaga fashion.

"Noh, I have had the pleasure of spilling more blood in one hour than most peasants and commoners do in a lifetime. While I do love my sister, she has _betrayed_ me. Therefore, I feel no discomfort in doing battle with her."

Noh, strangely pleased with his answer, smiled once again before turning to the massive army behind her. It was an impressive group. Mitsuhide Akechi, lord of Mino and skilled samurai was second-in command besides herself; his purple and silver armor matched the sorrowful gleam in his eye. Noh smirked inwardly, for she knew he had a..._thing _for Nagamasa. Next to him was Keiji Maeda, the fierce vagrant warrior whose strength and stamina knew no bounds; his wild hair had been let down from its usual ponytail and exuded a dangerous sensuality. And lastly (of the top three generals) was Keiji's love Ranmaru Mori, Nobunaga's personal bodyguard and pretty boy who exhibited a powerful aura of determination and might. They were the most talented and capable warriors in their army, and they were all looking at her from atop their mounts. Noh looked to Nobunaga, awaiting the signal, but instead, he asked her: "Noh, would you do the honors?" In pure ecstasy, she opened her mouth and issued the command that would eventually change her life forever:

"GO FORTH, IN SEARCH OF ENEMY BLOOD!"

The battle had begun.

* * *

_Kei: _Well? Well?!

_Tira:_ Yeah. We wanna know what you all think, considering this is the first lick of anything we've written since February 2 of this year, or something.

_Kei: _Yap! And let us know if it's too wierd, or slow, too much, too little. Is it stiff? Is the dialogue and wording and sequence okay? We- we need to these things people, so please help us out for a more complete, wholesome fic!

_Tira: _Yeah. That would be most appreciated. And don't worry! The mystery guy (not really) will show up next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Random note: SQUEEE! We got two reviews! And Ky FINALLY submitted some of her genius work! Joy to the daggone world!

Disclaimer: We don't own SW or SW 2 or any of its expansions; period.

Warning: People, there really isn't much to look out for, 'cept some crudeness and maybe intimate duels (yeah, that's right; we're gonna try our hands at fighting) between Noh and the mystery man.

_Kei: _Well, peoples, we're BAAAACK! Miss us?

_Tirani: _Of course they did! We've been gone for 4 whole days! But that's okay, since we're gonna isssue a new issue! (Okay, that made no sense.) And you're gonna like it, we promise!

_Kei: _Of course they will; this fic's coming from US, remember? Anyhow, we realized that we haven't really shed any lght on this new fic, since I was pressed for time to type this on Friday (curse you, 30 min. lunch!). So, here goes.

**Chapter 2: A Midsummer Night's Dream**

* * *

Lady Noh let forth the cry that would eventually change her life forever.

All at once, pounding hooves thundered around her, racing towards the enemy, the bastards that dared to oppose the might of the one and only man who could possibly rule Japan - the threatening Lord Nobunaga.

Dedicated infantry soldiers sped forward to fight for their loved ones left at home, for their lives, and most importantly, their destinies...and the skilled, powerful generals, Mitsuhide, Keiji, and Ranmaru, joined them in the ensuing assault. Lady Noh nodded in immense satisfaction at her minions' ardor and looked to her husband to ride out into batle with him, but he was long gone. If she squinted hard enough, she could see him encountering his "sister"; the blood-traitor. The Venom Queen smirked awfully - it would be a messy duel.

And with that last thought, she dashed into the fray, bypassing thrust spears and slashing swords, the pandemonium encasing her whole like a living, breathing entity, and filled her veins with an intense sensation known to man as the "adrenaline rush", and she loved it. On her way to _that wench_, she was stopped by an ambush party. She did not take to this too lightly.

"Get out of my_ way, you imbeciles_!"

She rammed her infamous claws into the party's leader, a sickening _squish_ displacing the air. Blood spurted out of his side, entrails close behind. Noh spun around for a roundhouse kick, effectively breaking the nearest man's neck. The following uppercut sliced the last soldier's fron in _two_, silencing his cries of horror upon seeing his allies so quickly slain.

Noh, now completely taken over by her bloodlust, unconciously struck a pose - those wicked claws dripping with the promise of death and destruction were thrust to her sides, making them seem as sharp extensions of her arms. Her dark lavender hair at some point fell loose from its clips and flowed freely, encasing her face. The beautiful mauve and wisteria kimono that adorned Noh's hourglass figure was tight in all the right places, and was a very pleasant sight for whomever was alive. But the most intriguing sight was her expression - one of crazed fury. Those slim eyebrows burrowed in silent madness as she reveled in the adrenaline pumping through that cold blood.

Her reverie was broken, however, when a light tap made itself known on her shoulder. She spun around to punish the fool.

But she was met with a wondrous sword and a face even more so. A voice, soft yet deadly, (and highly arousing) made itself known.

"I do believe we have never met...Lady Noh."

Noh's eyes widened almost theatrically as she finally recalled where she had seen that face. She was looking at the ever-famed Kojiro Sasaki!


End file.
